This invention relates to an alignment tool for use in accurately aligning and holding in place two sections of pipe, so that the sections may be coupled end to end by a welding or analogous operation.
Objects of the invention include, for example, the provision of an alignment tool which can align and hold in place pipe sections of like or different size, the provision of an alignment tool having means whereby the alignment of the respective pipe sections can readily be adjusted, the sections drawn together end to end, and clamped in accurately aligned positions for welding, and the provision of an alignment tool as aforesaid which can readily be manufactured from readily available materials.
In pursuit of the above and other objects, the invention provides a pipe clamping and alignment tool comprising a pair of clamping assemblies for the respective pipe sections which assemblies are threaded on opposite-hand threads of a turnbuckle-type bolt so that the clamping assemblies can be drawn toward or away from one another by rotation of the bolt in one or the other direction. Each clamping assembly may, for example, include a plate on which is located an elongate cradle substantially parallel to the bolt for receiving the respective pipe section, a releasable clamp such as a U-bolt, the ends of which extend through apertures in the plate and receive nuts thereon for clamping the pipe section on the cradle, and alignment means such as pairs of angled screws extending through the plate on opposite sides of and at opposite ends of the cradle for engaging the pipe section and selectively adjusting the alignment thereof both lengthwise and laterally by suitable tightening of the screws.
In use, the respective pipe sections may be secured to the respective clamp assemblies by means of the U-bolts, drawn together end to end by appropriate rotation of the turnbuckle-type bolt, then accurately aligned via the adjustment screws and tightly clamped for welding, by tightening the U-bolts. After welding, the coupled sections can be readily removed by loosening and possible removal of the U-bolts.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.